


When The Moon Rises

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Baby Sage, Blood Lust, Dark, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Gothic, Horror, Killing Spree, Lovers, Made for someone, Mass Murder, Monsters, Oneshot, Sage gets into a vampire, Sage is Scalli's baby sister, Sage telling the story, Sage's first mass killing, Scalli takes in Sage, The rise of the vampires, Vampires, killers, scallito, scary story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: They say when the full moon rises, two lovers by the names of Scalli and Vegito come out of their darkness and lead a herd of vampires on a killing spree. Killing humans who fall victim to their grasp as they feed. But it's just a story, or is it?





	When The Moon Rises

"So everyone wants to hear the tale of Scalli and Vegito... Fascinating pair they were. Scalli, beautiful, young. Golden eyes, lips as red as blood. She was a Goddess among the humans many claimed. Many men wanted her, many claimed she was what they wanted. Yet, none had her. She was taken and she made that clear. Her lover, Vegito, was no ordinary man. He was muscular, dangerous, strong, brutal. His eyes were pitch black, many claimed he had fangs. Nobody dared mess with Scalli in fear they get the face of death looking at them. Nobody really knew of the couple, newbies in the area. They claimed just passing by. They never really had a reason to hate the couple as long as nobody mess with each other, all was good. Until it wasn't"

...................................................................

"It's almost time, my love." Vegito said softly as he kisses Scalli's neck. Both looking out the window as the sun started to set

"They will learn of our names after we are done. They will suffer for ever misunderstanding us." Scalli lowly growled, stepping away from Vegito and out of her room as she storms down the halls and outside. Her eyes shining with anger as the need to kill grew, the need for hunger is stronger. She watched as the sun finally settled. "It is time we rise from our slumber! Make these petty humans see who we really are!"

The dark house seem to grew life as eyes mixed with red, gold, yellow, blue, and green shine among the darkness before millions of bats flew out of the house and to the quiet, little town

"Feed, my children! Kill them all! Show them to never mess with our kind ever again!" Scalli yelled out as she turned into a bat and follow the swarm of bats

Arriving the town, houses are set on fire, people screaming bloody murder. Blood gushed out, heads being snapped and torn off before feed upon. It was all music to Scalli's ears as she lands on a building and watched as her family and friends feed

"KILL THEM ALL! DON'T LET ONE LIVE!" She commanded as some shifted back to their human forms before using great speed to tackle people down and biting into their necks. Pained screams filled the dark sky as the sound of limbs before torn off

Vegito lands next to Scalli, his eyes blood red as he licks his lips. "This is our time, not theirs"

"Indeed, my love. Go and feed. I'll grab left overs once it is all over"

"Yes my Queen." Vegito growled out as he jumps off the building and landing safely before he attacks

Scalli smirked as one by one, there was a body. She will let the world know who the real predators are, she will make the world fear her and her people

Less than 5 more minutes later, Scalli is walking through a building that's on fire. Making sure there is no survivors left. As she heads upstairs, there was a door that was painted pink with the name "Sage" across it. She tilt her head before walking to the room and opens the door. Inside was a crib, pink walls, stuff animals, and a lump on the floor that is crying. Scalli goes over to the blankets and lifts it up to have a pair of blue and gray eyes on her. She growled as she grabbed the baby

...................................................................

"What happened to the baby?" A kid asked. All eyes on the young girl

"Well, she was abused. She is blind out of her left eye. She is cursed. For when she cries, she cries out blood. But Scalli loved Sage. She always protected the little girl. She made sure Sage had a better life than what she had"

"So what happened then?" A little girl asked

The young girl smirked as her right eye shines blood red and fangs shine in the moon light. "She became what her sister is"

Screams of kids echos in the woods before all went quiet again


End file.
